Moonlight Down
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: The world is about to change and Serena is about to take a husband and forget Darien Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Serena/ Serenity/ Sailor Moon

Darien/ Endymion/ Prince of Earth/ Tuxedo Mask

Malachite/ Michael

Jadeite/ Justin

Zoisite/ Zack

Nephrite/ Nathan

**Moonlight Down Chapter** 1

The lights twinkled as she walked down the Champs-Elysees in Paris. Her new Chanel boots slowly clicked on the cobblestone path. The latté was brought to her pink lips as she eagerly took a sip. Serena stopped to look in to the Prada store window. Her refection stared at her as she approached the season's newest fashions. My, had she grown up. Her hair had begun to sliver like it did when she lived on the moon. Her eyes were still blue as the ocean but now silver specks had begun to show through. Her curvaceous body was barley hidden under the Chanel Pea coat that now adorned a woman's body instead of a girl's body. Serena sighed. The future queen finally looked and acted like one. All who met her appreciated her elegance and beauty. Her kindness was always given as if she could give no more. She had everything she had ever wanted. Except him.

Darien had left her when she was sixteen. Claiming to not love her and he moved away to America. It was very simple to her. He hated her for trying to bring back the past and he resented her in the future that's why he was so easily swayed. Her mind drifted back from the dreaded memory to the sound of the rushing water that separated the street. She missed her friends but it was important that they all separate and see the world before duty called them to rule the universe. Serena had given up on Crystal Tokyo. Earth was Darien's domain and she hoped that he was planning to rule when she left.

The Moon Kingdom would be rebuilt and each of her Scouts would rightly take their place as rulers of each of their own planets. She began to walk down the famous street again taking in a deep breath of the crisp night air. She loved Paris. She would visit here when she was Queen. Versailles had even inspired the remodel of the Moon Palace. When she got there, of course. Serena placed her latté on the ledge and looked in to the water below. The moons refection shown in the water. Home.

She felt she needed to get back to the hotel soon when she felt a body next to her. She looked up at the tall figure that had taken to her side. Her blue eyes collided with hazel. He was handsome with tanned skin and a nice jaw line. His hair was brown with tints of natural blond, almost looking bronze. He smiled at her and she could not help but to smile back.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle. I didn't mean to startle you but I had to come over here and see that you were real."

"Excuse me" she babbled " I don't understand… real?" Her eyes could not leave his. They were so beautiful and she felt a blush coming to her face as he intently stared at her.

"You looked like an angel. I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. My name is Xander Williams and will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Serena was speechless for only a moment when a smirk came to her own perfect pink lips. "If you keep looking at me like that I may have to. My name is Serenity Tsukino."

"Serenity.. the name fits an angel so well. Would you mind walking with me Ms. Serenity so that we may discuss our upcoming wedding engagement."

"Well Mr. Williams I would be delighted." Serena felt bold and alive. She had learned to read people a while ago. She felt nothing in sincere about him and actually very at ease being near him.

He held out his arm and she took it. They began to walk down the street and he could not stop looking at her. "Serenity, are you real?"

"I am indeed real and strangely at ease being with a complete stranger." She began.

"I was about to say the same thing." He smiled down at her and they continued to walk.

Serena and Xander spent every moment that they could together while she was in Europe. She had learned that he grew up in a very prominent family in New York City and attended Harvard. He was the head of the Paris division of a widely spreading company called Golden Era Inc. It was a medical supply company that was making medical break throughs with new technology. Serena was glad she was not alone anymore. Xander had broken her free of what she never had realized was a life of monotony.

Serena was traveling but every place she always went she always did the same things that any normal tourist would while in Europe. Xander had been all over Europe so he knew what the locals knew and did. His main goal was to show her all of the things that the real people of Europe did. They ate in small restaurants, horseback rode though the country of France, they visited the wine countries where Serena had found a new love and respect for wine, he took her to art galleries and so much more. On lookers started at them wherever they went. They were such a beautiful couple.

She found herself opening up to him more and more everyday. He was a friend at first and now he was so much more. He made her laugh which was something that she had become really good at faking over the last couple of years. He was always gentle and sweet. Like Endymion had been when they were on the Moon. She told him about all of her friends and family. He even talked to them on the phone when they called and shared in personal jokes. They highly approved of Xander. They had brought back the old Serena, The alive one. The more he was with her the more she stopped thinking about Darien. She tried not to think about what it would be like if it were him instead of Xander. She felt guilty when she did even though it was done unconsciously. Darien wouldn't have wanted to be with her anyway she always thought.

Weeks of being together turned in to months and on their three-month anniversary Xander surprised Serena with a trip to Greece.

"Xander, it is so beautiful. I love how the sky and sea are so blue and the buildings collide with the color of the white walls. I never want to leave." _The blue like Earth and the White like the Moon she thought to herself. _

"It reminds me of you, Serenity." His lips came down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "We will be here for a week."

"That sounds marvelous. I wish my friends were here too see this. I know Mina has been here before but the others would love it."

"I bet they would. Lets get to the hotel, love."

Serena was getting ready in her room. Xander was taking her out for dinner and she had decided to wear a white sundress with gold sandals. She didn't wear her hair in ordangos anymore for the shear fact that when she became queen it would be her only hairstyle. Her soft silver hair came down to her thighs and she pulled it half up. She took one last look in the mirror. _Darien would have loved this place, though not with me._ A knock at the door brought her a quick guilt trip. She knew it was Xander and again she was thinking about _him_. She swiftly went to the door.

His breath was gone, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." He was so handsome and looked at her with such sincerity. His eyes sparkled when he looked at her causing a small blush to creep up in to her cheeks.

"I have a surprise for you." He smirked and pulled her close to his side.

"I love surprises. But you didn't have to do anything for me. Being with me is enough."

He led her out to the patio that over looked the sea. Lanterns hung in the sky over the cobblestone floor. White roses by the hundreds adored every table with small tea lights.

He got down on one knee. "Serenity, I know this seems sudden. I have only known you for three months and I feel as I have never before. I would go to the ends of the Universe to be with you. I know that this is right and that we should be together. Please do me the honor of being my wife."

Tears of happiness and sadness came down her face. "Yes" she said as a whisper. "I will marry you." _And I will let him go.._

At that very moment he picked her up and kissed her senseless. Laughter and cheers echoed in her ears.

She came out of the embrace with Xander to realize all of her friends were here.

"Mina! Raye! Ami! Lita!" they all came up and hugged her babbling congratulations. Mina was crying.

"What are you all doing here!" Serena wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at them. She was about to burst with happiness. An unexpected wave of emptiness coursed though her body when she looked at Xander with her friends.

"Xander planned it. He called all of us while you were sleeping one night and here we are!" Ami told her the whole story.

Serena had tears of joy coming down her face. "I have missed you all so much!"

"Please, Sere, your going to see us forever and ever." Raye said with a huge smile on her face.

Serena looked in to the night sky then back at her friends talking enthusiastically with Xander. She was happy. She had found her king. She was loved once again, and it felt comforting. She quickly pushed _his_ face out of her mind and focused on Xander.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*

Darien slammed him fist down on the table in frustration.

"Three months! Three fucking months they have not been able to find her!"

His best friend and lead General Michael stood looking on. He knew how he would feel if his tracker lost Mina.

"Darien, you need to calm down. We will find her. Its our fault for thinking she would be so predictable."

Darien gave what sounded like a growl from across his office.

"And we know she is alive. We have had sighting of her. Don't worry." Michael had to calm him down. If he didn't find her soon the whole company would suffer.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I have been watching her since I left her. I need to know where she is for my own sanity… being away from her…"

Michael wanted to tell him it was all his fault to begin with for leaving her that is… But it was for the best. He would have done the same thing if he had realistic dreams of Mina's impending death.

"I know what you are thinking. I know it is my fault. I need to go find her. I need to be with her."

"Finally, some sense comes out of you. Well you will have to wait till the end of the month when we announce our new products. You have to be there so the stocks rise."

There was a knock at the office door. "Come in" Darien answered sitting down at his desk and sighing. His ran his tanned hand though his ebony hair.

It was his secretary Mrs. Hudson. She was a tall skinny woman in her forties. "Mr. Shields I just received wonderful news!"

"and that would be…" he waved his hand in frustration trying to hurry it out of her so she wouldn't dottle in the office any longer while he was upset.

"Oh, stop looking so miserable. Xander Williams is engaged. He will be having his engagement party here in New York on April 15th. May I put it on your calendar?"

Well this was a surprise to them both. "Of course. Xander is one of my best friends and workers. I am happy for him."

"Oh, I heard she is outrageously beautiful. His secretary in Paris keeps raving about her."

"I bet she is… is there anything else Ms. Hudson."

"Yeah, cheer up or you will get wrinkles." She closed the door behind her as she left the office.

"Well, Xander is finally tying the knot. Must be some girl. He was an even bigger play boy than you." Michael laughed.

"Yeah, I bet so. Wow. April 15th is just next weekend. Good to know that he has connections here to get that party started on such short notice."

"Now, back to finding Serena… where was she last spotted…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mina eyed Serena warily. All of the scouts were in Serena's suite at the Plaza. They were all getting ready for the engagement party that would take place in a few hours. Mina was the goddess of love and she knew that her future queen loved Xander. She just wasn't sure if she was in love with him. It was hard to tell with Serena now a day. She was so focused on the future.

"Oh, Mina, stop trying to analyze me." Serena rolled her eyes when she noticed Mina gazing intently upon her.

Raye looked up from the mirror where she was fixing her hair. "Mina, stop that. You will make her change her mind."

"Raye, I will not change my mind…" She signed heavily. "I need you to all understand me. I need to say this out in the open so everything is clear between us all."

"Sere, you don't have to…" Lita began.

"Lita, its okay. You are all of my best friends in the whole world. I can't hide my feelings from you even though I have been trying to for years." She took a deep breath. " I love Xander. I will marry him because he does make me happy and he will be a good king. I know that you all hoped for a happily ever after for Darien and me. After what he has done to change his future…Anyway." She sighed softly. " My time is running out and I can't spend any more of my time thinking about what could have been. I am a Princess soon to be Queen. Look what happened last time. We cannot all be so lucky to marry our soul mates. I will grow to fall in love with Xander. This is the choice I have made."

The scouts looked at one another. They were happy that Serena had finally become a Queen. They hated how she was always sacrificing. But, she was right. She would be happy in the end. They had to support her and they were glad to know that she could confide anything to them.

"We will always stand beside you, Serenity." Raye said grabbing Serena hand.

"Always. If he ever hurts you though.." Lita began to mumble

Serena let out a giggle. She loved her friends.

"Let's hurry up ladies. We only have two hours left and I have still to organize the music list." Ami said.

"Uggg… Ami!" they all laughed again

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Prince of Earth and his Four Heavenly Kings gracefully walked in to the Plaza Ballroom. Everyone of them looking absolutely handsome as every in their designer tuxedos. As always, they were the most attractive men in the room and women could not help but to stare. They all pretended to look happy but inside they were all fuming. Their trackers had all lost their girls. The trackers had all become so lazy with the planned out schedule that the girls had made upon leaving for their trips that they did not account for spontaneity. The good news was that they had had moved up the big news about the new products and the stocks had soared. Now they could all depart to bring back the loves of their lives.

"Let's just get this party over with so that I can catch the red eye to Denmark." Said Zack knowing that, that was the last place Ami had been spotted.

"Patience, everyone. Xander is one of our best friends. We all went to collage with him and he deserves us to be here." Darien said as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray that was going around and took a quick swig.

Darien spotted the happy couple in the corner with their backs to them. People were gathered around them while his fiancée held out her ring to show it to the ladies. Xander looked jovial and from what he could tell the young lady on his arm was very attractive.

Darien approached and Xander spotted him. He turned his body away from his fiancée; she was engaged in conversation with a few ladies, for a moment and embraced his friend in a hug.

"I am so glad you could make it!" Xander said with a huge smile on his face.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. Congratulations. I never expected to you to marry so soon though." He gave him a wink. The Generals came up and gave him a friendly handshake.

"I want to introduce you to my fiancée." He turned to the lady at his side, she turned her attention from the woman she was talking to and she lifted her head to Darien's eyes.

"Serenity, this is my boss and CEO, Darien Shields."

She just stood there. Shocked. His eyes were locked on hers and she couldn't move. The room surrounding them went dark and they were the only two in the room. "Serenity" Xander whispered in her ear. She felt the room come back to life and she could hear everyone. Xander looked at her, she looked stunned.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Mr. Shields, pleasure to meet you." She said coolly with a smile of sincerity on her face. She raised her hand to shake his.

Darien could not believe his eyes. Serena was right in front of him looking like an angel. She wore a fitted gold silk dress. Her hair was up elegantly it was almost fully silver now. Small bits of curls surrounded her heart shaped face. Her eyes sparkled with ocean blue and silver. She was a goddess.

Darien came out of the shock of seeing her to notice that she calmly greeted him like he was a stranger to her.

"Serenity, pleasure is all mine." He went to take her hand but the moment it touched it electricity went though their arms causing them to let go.

"Darien, are you all right?" Xander asked.

"Oh… I am fine.. I havn't eaten." A nervous laugh escaped his lips. " So tell me, how did you two meet?" Darien kept his eyes strictly on Serena when he asked the question.

Serena kept her cool on the outside like a Queen would. On the inside she was dying all over again. She was barley keeping afloat. _Breath out, breath in, breath out, pay attention._

"We met in Paris. She was staring in to the river on the Champes-Elysees and she just looked like an angel. I went right over to her and asked if she would spend the rest of her life with me." Xander gushed.

"And what did she say…" Darien asked with almost a growl. Serena looked up at Xander and could tell how happy he was. She put on a smile and looked back at Darien.

"I said if he kept looking at me that way I would have too." Serena clearly said with a smile. Xander put his head down and gave Serena a quick peck on the lips.

Darien was about to hit Xander. He could only see red. His knuckles turned white as his hands turned in to fists. Michael interceded.

"Darien, perhaps you should get that food now…" The generals started to lead Darien away when they turned around and saw all of the Scouts around Serena. Their loves were all here. The men all turned around and looked at the scene that was taking place right before their eyes.

Serena stood tall next to Xander holding hands. She looked on with no expression as her Scouts gathered behind them. Serenity was becoming Queen and she had found a new king.

Michael pushed Darien out the door before the Prince of Earth caused a scene.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as he got outside he unleashed his fury. He picked up a small potted tree and chucked it across the outside patio. A golden glow surrounded him. The wind gushed by and clouds became to congeal together. Thunder boomed though the night sky.

"Darien, you need to calm now." Nathan said "Or you are going to cause a tornado to go though New York City."

Lightning cracked across the sky illuminating the city. The wind became even more intense.

"Your Majesty. Please…" Justin begged

"NO! HOW COULD HE!" He put both hands in his hair. "HOW COULD SHE? I LOVE HER!"

"She didn't know!" Michael tried to reason.

Inside the Serena excused her self from Xander's side to use the restroom. The girls followed. Lita locked the door after they entered. Serena paced though the bathroom. She couldn't speak, tears may come out. She wanted to say something; she wanted this feeling to pass. It was pulling at her heart and soul. She quickly turned in to the nearest stall and threw up.

"Better now?" Mina asked rubbing her back.

Serena just breathed deeply though her nose. In and out, in and out, breathe. After a few minutes she looked up at her friends. "What just happened?"

Thunder boomed outside and Serena jumped. She hated storms.

"Well it looks like lovers past has come back to slowly kill all of us." Raye said with a smirk. Jadeite clearly on her mind

"I'll say" said Mina visualizing Malachite's face in her head.

"I'm just glad that Serena threw up and I didn't. I for sure thought I would faint when I saw Zoicite's face." Ami gushed out.

Everyone looked at her. They were all thinking the same thing. Why did the past have to resurrect itself right before all of their plans had gone in to motion?

Serenity sighed. "I will have to face him. It is my duty to let him know that he will be king in two years. He will have to make the decision to join to our alliance or not. Mina. Please deliver a message to his highest General. Please invite them to lunch tomorrow to discuss this matter."

"Yes, your highness."

Mina left with the swiftness of being the first in command. Serenity stood up off the floor. Rinsed her mouth out, fixed her hair and makeup, and headed back to Xander.

Mina walked to the courtyard door. She took a deep breath and opened the doors to only be pushed back two steps because of the brewing storm.

The wind calmed when Darien saw her in the doorway. His generals took formation behind him as she approached. Mina stepped closer to them, keeping her eyes off Malachite while lightning snaked through the air.

"The Queen of the Moon has requested that you and your Generals please join us for lunch tomorrow to discuss the events of the following years to come."

"What events" Darien demanded.

"You will find out tomorrow." Mina snapped back. "And stop this storm at once before Serena has a heart attack. You know how she feels about storms you could at least be decent to her feelings."

"Her…. HER FEELINGS!" Thunder boomed again as he spoke.

"Why is it that you are so upset, Oh Prince of Earth?" Sarcasm deep in her voice. She knew that Darien loved Serena. She was the goddess of love for Kami's sake. She just wanted to know if he was man enough to say it.

"We will see you all tomorrow." Darien said turning away from her and toward his generals. "Let us enjoy this evening men." They walked past her though the door, Malachite grazing her hand as he passed behind his Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ami made plans with the Plaza to rent a small meeting room on one of the upper levels. Lita ordered the catering. This was going to be one hell of a day for all of them. Mina gave strict instruction that as soon as everyone was assembled no one should enter the room. With the look that she gave the catering crew and the hotel staff no one dared to enter and as soon as they were done they left in a hurry.

Serenity took the time to brief her scouts.

"Everyone, please keep your cool. This is going to come as a shock to all of them and I think it is in their best interest if we kept calm. We love Earth more than anything. It has been our home for the last twenty-two years and we have protected it for that long. It seems that Darien and his Generals are doing a very fine job of running a company, so it seems that leadership comes naturally to them.

"I know we may disagree during this luncheon but let us stand united. In the past we may not have seemed so open to what destiny has dealt us, but I know no one else in the universe that would do a better job than you all. So, my futures Queens of the Golden Millennium please help keep the peace."

Raye had tears in her eyes, "Serena, you are going to make a wonderful Queen." The girls all came in for a quick hug. She just hoped that Serena kept her cool. Sailor Moon was not as forgiving as she used to be.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the conference door. One very smug looking CEO stood in front of four angry looking Entrepreneurs. Their suits were Armani and they looked devilishly handsome. "Please take your seats." Mina said keeping her head held high and eyes away from Malachite.

Serenity stood at the front of the table with a smile on her face. "Yes, gentlemen please have a seat. We will recess for lunch after the meeting."

They all sat and Lita went to the door and looked it. As soon as Lita took her seat at the table, Serenity stood and brought out her crystal and changed everyone in to the proper attire. She had transform Darien in to his Prince armor and the generals in to theirs. The Scouts now wore their Queen garbs in the color of their home planet crowns adorned their heads. Serenity now stood at the end of the table dressed as Neo Queen Serenity, with the exception being her wings were that of an angel and not translucent butterfly wings.

The men were stunned. What was going on? Darien pretended to not be phased by seeing Serena dressed as the most beautiful woman in the world. He kept a smug look on his face and was also incredibly interested in where this meeting would head.

"Everyone, thank you for joining us today. This is a conversation I am glad we can finally have. It was too long in coming and I will say I feel much more relieved to be having this conversation now than later so you will have time to prepare."

"Prepare for what Meatball head?" The Prince of Earth said rudely.

Serenity held her hand out to Raye who was about to set Darien on fire to stop her. Her frown on disapproval disappeared and another pleasant smile took over her face.

"Endymion. I understand you wanting to know what is going on. Please, do not interrupt me again. I will answer all questions when I am through. Thank you."

"I think it is very important that I explain time to you all. Time is affected by every decision you or anyone makes in life. The future is never set in stone. One future may still stand at the end of many decisions. Six years ago our future was set. I was to marry the Prince of Earth and we were to rule the Earth together as one in Crystal Tokyo." A small tear ran down Serenity's face and she quickly wiped it away.

Darien took this as a sign that maybe she still cared for him, but she continued.

"As Queen and King of Earth we were supposed to have a daughter. Darien, you remember her correct?"

"Daughter, Serenity if this is to happen in the future how is it I am to know our suppose of daughter?" He readjusted himself and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because you met her. Rini. Remember? Beautiful pink haired child who loved to give me a hard time? She was our daughter from the future." Serenity gave him a hard look. It took her years to get over the loss of Rini.

"Rini was our daughter?" Darien was stunned as he remembered the beautiful little child. He left for America saying only goodbye to her.

"I don't feel it is necessary to divulge what happened. You can only guess. Decisions alter our future. I can not hold on to something or someone that should not of existed in the first place; or, something that someone did not want in the future." Serenity let out a small sigh holding back tears. She swore she would not cry but the story is necessary. She did not tell the story to hurt anyone but she could see the pain in her scout's eyes and in Darien's. Something that she didn't expect to see.

"After the last battle a new future arose." Serenity looked up at Darien. "Endymion, Earth is your planet. You and your generals have protected it for many thousands of years. Your Golden Crystal will help you in your future. I will rightly take the throne of the Moon again. It is in Selene's Will to see that the Moon rules the Galaxy once more. My Scouts will also rightly take the place on the throne on their home planets. The outer scouts have already taken to the position. Well all except Saturn, she is still too young so Pluto will be aiding her."

"What is the catch?" Malachite quickly said without thinking. Mina shot him a glance.

"We will all be departing in two years or less. Endymion will take the throne of Earth as his birthright decrees. As a gift I will resurrect Terra Castle."

"And what of Xander, Serenity?" Darien asked coolly.

"He will be my king." She said proudly. Serena expected this question from someone so she had time to prepare her answer. "We will do as all other Queens of the Moons have in the past. We will have a baby girl and she will take on to rule in my passing to Cosmos."

Darien saw red once again. The sun stopped shining in to the small meeting room. Thunder rang though the streets of NYC. Serenity shuttered at the sound. Some Queen she was when it came to storms.

"Endymion?" She squeaked. She sounded like the old Serena. "Please?"

He took a look at her expression and calmed down. She was so beautiful. All Serenity noticed was how much his anger turned in to that of Endymion. Her scared face turned proud as she looked at him. He would be a good king to the Earth. The resentment that she once had toward him changed. He was meant to rule Earth. Not her. This would be good for all of them.

"Endymion." She looked at him with pride. "You will make a wonderful King. I will watch over from the Moon as we have always done. We will all protect Earth." She looked him dead in the eyes. "There of course is one more item."

His eyebrows rose. He was already having a hard time taking in all of the changes that were being thrown his way. Serena was leaving. She would be Queen and he would be King but not together. She would have another man. He was angry again.

"And what is that, Serenity?" he said with harshness in his voice.

"Please sign the Golden Alliance Treaty, Let us stick together in the future. It is our only hope."

"So. Let me get this right. You will all be Queens of the galaxy. I will be King of the Earth. You will rule over me? No, Meatball head. I will not have my planet coddled by the Lunarians ever again."

"Coddled? We protected you!" She rebuffed.

"I will not sign the treaty, Serenity!" He rose to his feet and his hand hit the table.

"Why! Why can't we just live in peace!" Serena pleaded. She had expected this to go well and it was defiantly not.

An evil glint came to Endymion's eye and his gaze bored in to Serenity. "Okay. I will sign the treaty under one condition."

"And what would that be, Cape Boy." Raye spat from her seat.

Darien chucked. "I will sign it if Serenity does not marry Xander."

"WHAT!" The girls yelled in unison.

The generals looked at their Prince with smirks on their faces. They loved that man, sometimes he could be so defiant. It pleased them to no end.

"I will not agree, Endymion." She said so quietly. Her rage was building inside and she was trying to not let it show.

"Why! Doesn't peace matter to the Holy Queen of the Moon? He will find someone else." He growled.

"No." She said again a bit louder with gruffness in her voice.

"Serenity. I am standing firm. If you marry him I will never join the alliance and I will forbid all of you from coming to Earth."

"Darien! Haven't you caused me enough pain! Your decision could hurt everyone," she said still keeping her head down, trying to count to calm her anger.

"Serenity. What pain have I caused you." He quipped.

She snapped. The transformation was so quick no one could see it. Face to face with Darien was Celestial Sailor Moon. Angel Wings still protruded through a sapphire blue fuku that was laced with diamonds. Her staff was in Darien's face. "The death in the existence of my future child." Her voice was deep and full of anger. Her eyes were almost black. In a second she would have killed him. Her scouts transformed right behind her.

"Death of a child?" he whispered looking in to her almost black eyes. These eyes were not Serena's or the Sailor Moons that he once knew.

She turned away from him and laughed. "Yes. Our child! You killed her. You sent yourself those stupid dreams. I watched her disappear from my arms telling me how much she loved me. Not only did you break my heart you killed our child. All I got from you was an _I'm sorry_ as King Endymion faded with his daughter. I watched you disappear twice."

"How do you know about the dreams?" He asked.

"After you left. Diamond told me how he tricked the future you in to sending yourself dreams to split us up. I bet he didn't have to trick you too hard though, it was probably what you wanted. Poor, Diamond. He never took in to consideration how protective a mother could be over her children. His death was quite… brutal. I knew you didn't love me after he told me that. Dreams that for told my death made you leave me. Challenging our love when our child was involved. I wonder what I did to make you hate me so much in the future. So, this is our new destiny. I will marry Xander. You cannot stop that. If you do not sign the treaty then we will not protect Earth. Make your choice."

"It seems that there is a lot that you have held back from me, Serenity."

"I have held nothing back that concerns you other than the fact that you will be King of Earth." She calmed herself down. Celestial Sailor Moon regretted her out burst. She knew that Rini could still be born if they were together. But they were not ever going to be together, ever, again. She loved him and wanted to be with him. It was pride that kept her away. It was the deep fear of their future together.

"Then why didn't I transform when you did…?"

The Scouts and the generals looked on. The pain in the room was far to much. The anger was making the room stuffy… and then….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screaming took place outside. Sailor Jupiter ran to the window.

"A YOUMA IN CENTRAL PARK!" She yelled. Mina shouted commands and the scouts went to open the window.

"Well, Endymion, it seems that it may be much sooner than two years. I guess I should move up my wedding." She calmly said back after he transformed on his own. They followed the scouts of the window.

He had no reply. She had let loose for two seconds to tell him how she really felt and now she was back to being calm and understanding. This was not the Serena he loved. She was klutzy and always wore her emotions on her sleeve. He had messed up and he now felt so far gone. He had to win her back. This could not be over… and who is Diamond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sky in central park matched Darien's mood. Overcast and gray. The youma was unlike they had ever seen before. Instead of a silly demeanor this youma was scary. An all black cloak covered a large body and where the head should be was a hollow hole. A quick whip of its thin wrist sucked up the human energy in to a floating ball that lingered in his hand as the ball became larger. Sailor Mercury threw the first attack he easily dodged it floating up in to the trees. No sound at all was made by the youma. Malachite used his Dragon heart attack that flew like bolts of green fire toward the mysterious creature. It seemed like it was not expecting the violent blow because it wavered before taking the energy in to its body and disappearing.

Still in battle stance the Celestial Sailor Moon raised her white staff to heal those whose energy was taken from the youma. When the cloaked figure came back and blasted everyone back at 50feet in to the large grove of trees. Sailor Moon missed the tree and took control with her wings to fight head to head with the youma. Her staff raised she barley whispered "Moon Glow Phenomenon" when a white light blazed through central Park touching everything in its path. The hooded creature laughed evilly as it disappeared from sight. The people began to wake and Sailor Moon fell from the sky plummeting straight toward the ground, unconscious.

Tuxedo Mask caught her with a grace that no one thought he would have after six years of not fighting. He grabbed her unconscious body and took off. Leaving the rest to stand it the park. The Scouts would have gone after the pair if the generals did not stand in the way.

"Get out of the way, Jadeite." Sailor Mars screamed allowing fireball after fireball to blast toward the smirking general. The generals and the scouts began to argue loudly and lighting, fire, and Venus love me chain were unleashed unto the devoted men.

"Guys, we don't have time for this! Xander is taking Serenity to dinner tonight at Butter. We have to get back to the hotel to stall." Amy yelled at the arguing pairs.

"Stall all you want Sailor Scouts, but Endy is not bringing back Serenity." Nephrite taunted.

"Why! What does he want with her after all these years? He is the one that left her!" Lita shouted

"Guys! Lets go! He will be at her room soon!" Mina yelled running toward the plaza while the rest were forced to give up and run after her.

Xander stood in the doorway of Serenity's suite. Tonight he was going to surprise her with the new home that he had just purchased them in Paris. He loved Serenity more than anything. She was so beautiful and kind, though he did feel that she was hiding something from him. And what happened between her and Darien at the engagement party was enough to make his blood boil. He had controlled his rage when he saw how she looked at Darien, but most women looked at him that way. Darien Shields was one of the best-looking men in New York and Xander was sick of coming in second to him. Xander had planned on starting his own company before Darien offered him a position. He hoped if he played his cards right that he would soon have stock control over Golden Era Inc. and Darien would not longer be CEO. Plus, he now had Serenity and no one would take her away from him.

Xander ran his hand through his hair and knocked on Serenity's suite door. He heard the noise of scampering feet in the room. He knocked again and waited. Mina answered the door.

"Xander, I am so sorry. I tried to call your room to let you know that Serenity will not be able to make it for dinner tonight. She is ill." Mina's face was flushed.

"Mina, let me in to see her. Should I send for a doctor?" Xander looked anxious, but something inside of him told that Mina was lying.

"Oh no. It must just be food poisoning. I will call you when she is better." Mina went to close the door but his foot was in the way.

"Is there something wrong, Xander?" She asked sweetly disguising the shock on his face.

"Yes, I would like to see my fiancée. If she is sick then I must attend to her." Xander tried to push his way in but Mina was much stronger than she looked.

"I know that you would, but Serenity had me promise to not let you see her. She looks horrible. I hate denying you but she is my pri… best friend and I would never go against her. Sorry, Xander." With that Mina used full force and closed the door, sighing to herself as she fell in to an exhausted puddle on the floor.

Endymion looked on at the sleeping beauty he had placed in his bed. He had lost so much time with her and now as he looked on as she slept he thought of the vivacious sixteen year old than he once knew. So many changes in her though. She held her head tall when she walked, she was graceful and elegant, he hair was no longer the color of the sun but its silvery glow took on that of the moon. He had broken her in more ways than one. Now, Xander was there to ease her pain.

He had always thought it was best to have his tracker watch her, but it seemed that he never fully grasped what she had gone though. Darien was so consumed in his own pain he never thought of hers. At least he knew what she did, he knew of her battles and she had no way to find him. If she did would she have? Probably not. He gave her such an impression that he did not want to be with her when she left. He knew himself. His future self would not have wanted to change the future by sending those dreams. He loved Rini when she was here.

He took his hand and brushed her face. HE would make it up to her. He would be with her. The dreams were lies. He could still give her a child. "Endy" she whispered in her sleep as she turned away from him. Did his ears deceive him. Did she callout his name? He took her hand and pressed it too the broch on her chest causing her to de transform.

In a rash decision he picked up the phone "Edward, ready my plane. Send a limo for me to my private garage."

He leaned in to Serenity ear and whispered "I will make this right again. I love you. You are my life and please forgive me for what I am about to do."

Serenity opened her eyes. Expecting to find Mina and Raye hovering over her ready to yell at her about using to much power in the battle. What she saw surprised her. She was in a private jet with a tan interior. A white blanket covered her body. Trying to stand up she was only pulled back down due to a seat belt. Glancing around she saw no one. Alone.

A familiar black haired man came out of the cockpit.

"Darien!"

"I see that you are awake your highness." He smirked and sat down next to her.

"What.. where… what is going on. Where is everyone?"

"You will find out all in due time. You used way to much energy today and passed out."

"That much is true, but that does still not explain why I am in a plane. Where are we going?" He heart was beating a million times a second. He was next to her staring at her with his midnight blue eyes.

"Serenity, I have many confessions to make to you. I felt that if I were to tell you the whole truth back in New York a few situations could occur that would not make a very promising start to your new rule. So when we land and get situated we will talk."

"Endymion, you may want to tell me here. Remember I can fly so stealing me will do no good. I will only leave."

"Serenity, you won't be going anywhere. You try and fly away I will conger a storm so large it will destroy half of the planet."

"You wouldn't!" a hand went to her mouth. She secretly like his forcefulness and threats. He was not coddling her like Xander.

"Less people to rule over when I become king" he smiled. She gracefully turned her head away from his relentless gaze.

"Can I at least eat?" He smiled at her. "Well now, that's the Serena I know."

Back in New York four very angry girls proceeded over to CEO Darien Shields pent house in Manhattan. Michael gave them clearance to the apartment to collect the Princess. It was in the Generals best interest if they wanted to keep hair on their heads. Mars had a wicked temper.

When they arrived they found the place empty. "WHERE IS SHE!" Lita was about to toss a couch at the four bumbling men.

A older gentleman entered the room. "Master Darien and the young lady have left. He says Michael will know where they are and please don't worry."

"Well, I'm glad that's all taken care of. Amy? How does dinner sound to night?" Zack said.

He didn't even see the block of ice heading toward him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The plane touched down about five minutes ago. Serenity was very eager to know where she was. Darien had refused to allow her to open any windows during the flight. Maybe he was scared she would fly away, surly she would not be able to tell where they were from so far up. The pilot opened the plane door and sunshine filled the cabin. Darien stood up first and headed toward the door so that he could help Serenity out of the plane and down the narrow stairs. The moment her eyes adjusted to the bright sun she knew where she was. Terra Castle.

The breeze was soft and cool against her skin. The smell was still the same after over one thousand years. It smelled like Lavender and Orange Blossoms. Birds chirped happily in the large oak trees to the south and rushing water could be heard to the north. The runway was almost a mile from the castle. An old style carriage was there to meet them fully equipped with two horses.

"Darien, how is this possible… I was going to resurrect this castle for you…" she stammered as he gave his hand to help her in to the carriage.

"Well. I always knew it was here at heart. Maybe below the ocean or maybe it had a spell put over it so no one could see it? Beryl didn't destroy it. She wouldn't have due to the fact she thought we would marry and rule here someday. A couple years ago I had a dream about it and the power of the Golden Crystal. It was so real. When I woke up Helios was at the end of my bed bowing to me. It's all history now. I used the power to find it and here it was. Just like I remembered."

"But, why did you resurrect the castle. You didn't even know that you would be king until today or yesterday… I don't really know how long I have been out." Serenity said thinking aloud.

"It was going to be a gift… for someone very special to me… You see, Serena.." He was about to go on when the carriage came to a stop. The carriage door opened and Darien and Serena stepped out.

"It is just as beautiful as I remembered." She was in awe. Before her was the beautiful stone castle of Terra. It towered almost ten stories high. The sun shimmered down on the tall towers giving a sparkle to everything that it touched. The large door opened and Serenity and Darien stood in the amazing foyer. The Earths Royal Crest hung from the ceiling illuminated with a large chandelier. "Electricity, Endymion?" She smiled at him.

"It's easier than you think to have done." He smirked back at her. "I even have running water now from my down desalenitizer."

"Oh, yes I know. The Moon Palace is coming along just fine." She quipped back.

He winced at that statement. "Come on. I will show you to our room."

"Our room?"

"Rooms." He corrected himself. He turned to lead her up the stairs smirking the whole time.

Serenity dotted behind Darien. She was reliving memories with every step. Some she wished she didn't but they were flowing in to her head so fast. When he turned down the East corridor she stopped.

"Endy… Darien? Where are we going? The east corridor is only for the King and Queen."

He gave a loud chuckle. "Serenity, I am King or at least I will be. Remember."

She blushed at her mistake. Her memories were clouding her reality. Darien would be King and it only made sense that the east corridor belongs to him.

He led her in to the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life. Blue velvet walls with a large white canopy bed placed in the middle. Large windows looked over the garden with a private balcony. The floors were covered in a lush carpet. The ceiling had frescos of the sky surrounding a large chandelier. "Oh, its so beautiful."

"It was my mothers chambers." He said sighing staring at her reaction the whole time.

"Oh, I couldn't stay here. I will stay in my old room. It only makes sense."

"No, this room I had redesigned for you." He met her eyes and gave her a soft smile

"For me?" _Why would be do such a thing? _

He didn't let her linger on what he had just said for very long when he pushed open a door on the wall. "And, this is my room." Her reaction was just as he expected.

Her eyes changed from soft to wide as she realized what was going on. "No! Darien. We will not have connecting rooms. I am not your queen. This is just silly now. Take me home!"

"No. You are not going home. Just trust me, Serenity," He begged with his eyes. She wished she had more will power but once again memories clouded her judgment. Her very old, almost one thousand year old, fantasies were slowing unraveling right before her.

"Fine."

They walked in to his room. It was done in dark blues and gold's. Above the bed hung a picture of Princess Serenity.

"I had it commissioned a couple years ago by a famous artist Loni Lani." He turned to look at her. She looked like a frightened kitten, shaking.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Can you please explain it, I just can't handle this!" She fell to her knees crying. Years of pain were coming out in the moment. She felt like she was lost in two different times. Who was she? She felt like Princess Serenity when she was so in love with Endymion. She felt like she was Serena again dreaming of love. She was lost. These are feelings that she pushed out of her heart so long ago. She was not these people anymore. She had let them die along with Rini.

Darien ran to her and held her. "Serenity, Serena, Sailor Moon, I love you. I have always loved you. I did it all for you, everything. I wanted to come back earlier but I was scared you would die. When I left, I left you that trust fund. It was not from your grandmother, it was from me. I also have had you followed for the last six years so I could always know where you were." Tears began to fall down his face as he held the sobbing future queen. "When I found out that I was the keeper of the Golden Crystal I began to use the power to bring back the castle so I could keep the memories of you. I couldn't go back to Tokyo so I came here instead, where we fell in love. I would wonder through the castle and gardens aimlessly replaying your face in my head over and over again. When my tracker lost you four months ago I went nuts only to find you engaged to someone else. It nearly killed me again."

"Everything I may have done in the future to separate us can't anymore. I wouldn't have taken the chance to get rid of our child. I love you. I always have. I could never resent you. This is what I want! You and me, and our future children. I want you always and forever."

She cried in to his arms in the middle of the King and Queens chambers. Everything that she had dreamt about for so long was finally coming true but she still couldn't stop the tears.

"Please stop crying. We can figure this our together. If you don't love me I have to know though. If you love _him_ more than me I will try to stand out of the way so that you are happy. But if there is the slightest chance that we can make this work, please, please tell me now." He begged of her.

_Him_? She realized that she hadn't even thought of Xander since she had arrived. She knew what she had to do. Her arms went up around his neck and she kissed him. The most passionate kiss she had ever given him. She would never have this with Xander, the passion and the love.

Darien kissed her back; his heart was beating so fast. It just felt so right. He picked her up off of the floor and carried her to the bed. The kissing had intensified. Endymion's hands roamed over her body. It was going so fast…

"Serenity, wait." He pleaded as she gave his kisses along his jaw line.

"Endy.. Don't tell me you have changed your mind." His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Never. I just want to do this right. I am not going to make any more mistakes with you and I am going to cherish all of the time that we have together. We have missed out on so much. Maybe parts of it were for the better maybe some were for the worse. But if and when I make love to you, you will be my wife."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Endymion, I have waited forever for you and I can wait some more." She kissed him again.

"Endy?"

"Humm..?" He said in to her hair.

"I hope you stocked this castle with food." He laughed again. Who was she trying to fool anyway, she would always be his Serena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four handsome men and four beautiful women lounged comfortably in a very well decorated penthouse in upper Manhattan. Empty Chinese boxes lay allover the room along with some empty American beer bottles. After calming everyone down, Michael insisted before he tells him or her anything that they should all eat. Food and beer is always a good thing if you want to make people happy.

"Okay, now that I am full and content let's start this story." Mina said in her most commanding tone.

"I hope everyone is full so that you move slowly. Try not to get mad during this story okay." Michael begged.

"Six years ago when Darien arrived in Boston to go to Harvard we were waiting for him. We had all been resurrected after the defeat of Beryl to serve him once again. Darien had plenty of money and so we so we all hired trackers to watch you in Tokyo." He winced when he said this, expecting a shoe to hit him in the head.

"Go on, we won't hurt you. Yet." Lita smiled as she said it.

"Obviously, when we graduated we started Golden Era Inc. still keeping tabs on all of you. We had all planned when you turned twenty-three to go and get you and make you our wives. It seems stupid now and we know that but keep your comments to yourself for a moment. We had all set up trust funds for you and made them look like someone else had given them to you. It was so that you could all go to collage and have the future that you wanted before we came to get you all. About two years ago, I'm assuming after your last battle, Helios showed up in Darien's room giving him the Golden Crystal. Three months ago, Princess Serenity, gave up on her monotonous tour of Europe and the tracker Darien hired to watch her lost her."

"That must have been when she met Xander." Amy pointed out.

"Exactly. He had been following her for so long he didn't expect her to do anything out of the ordinary. Then, I am assuming when you left to come here to New York, all of our trackers lost you too. Imagine our surprise to find you here celebrating the Princess's engagement to one of our best friends"

"So, now that you have explained what has happened over the last years, it still doesn't tell us where Serenity is." Raye pointed out.

"Well, after taking possession of the Golden Crystal, Darien used the power of the crystal to resurrect Terra Castle. He had planned on giving it to the Princess as a gift."

"I didn't know that the Golden Crystal had so much power. Serenity had to use her crystal to make our castles come back." Amy said in awe.

"We didn't either. It looks exactly the same with a few changes of course." He smirked thinking of the suit he made for him and Mina. "So, I am assuming thats where he took her. They should have landed about 45 minutes ago."

Mina grabbed her chest in pain letting out a small screech. Malachite jumped to her side to hold her.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "Everything is perfect. The soul bond is stronger than ever."

"What soul bond?" Nephrite asked.

"Serenity and Endymion. I think that we are going to have to do some major stalling to Mr. Williams, ladies." Mina smirked priding herself for being the Queen of Love.

"Wait a second. Serenity didn't cut the bond? Then why didn't Endymion transform when Celestial Sailor Moon did?" Zoisite asked eagerly.

That was one question they did not want to answer. They were still trying to push out the gruesome memories that they held when it came to Celestial Sailor Moon. Raye spoke up she understood the most.

"This is going to be difficult to answer so try and keep up. Serena is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Serena was a happy go lucky, bright, cherry, klutzy girl who had the passion of the Princess. They share one soul that was slowly coming together over time. The Princess grace and elegance and Serena's characteristics would have met in the middle at some point. When Diamond told Sailor Moon what he did to separate Darien and her and aided in killing Rini she snapped. Serena is almost no more and she tries to hold back Celestial Sailor Moon. Celestial Sailor Moon does not need Endymion's protection. She is now Serenity who will be Queen. She is everything anyone could want because she forces herself to be so. Sometimes we will still see Serena in her. What we are scared to see is Celestial Sailor Moon. That is her anger and she is scary. It is usually better if she does not transform." Raye shuttered again at the memory.

"What happened to Diamond." Jadeite asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"She used the crystal and pulled him apart limb per limb in the air laughing and crying over the death of Rini or lack of existence whatever you want to call it. Technically, Celestial Sailor Moon should not exist. She was created as a way to channel Serena/ Serenity's anger. It is a very effective tool. She is the most powerful creature ever. She has done some brutal things to our enemies especially if they hurt us. We have noticed that Endymion seems to do that same thing. I don't ever recall him getting angry like that as Darien in Tokyo."

"It is sort of true. Darien and Endymion have fully fused it seems like. Darien does get mad. He is so clever sometimes it makes us damn proud. Endymion could use his emotion to change the weather just like her did the other night."

"I remember when he did it the first time." Raye laughed. "Serenity was so scared. I swear he did that on purpose just to get near her. She was so mad when she found out that he could conger the storms."

"So, what name will we be calling you from now on." Amy asked.

"How about Raye can call me Love Muffin." Jadeite said. Raye burned him.

"I meant your General Names or your American Names?" Amy corrected herself with a huff.

"American in public, please. General any other time." Malachite insisted.

"Some one grab me and pen and paper. I have to write Xander a note." Mina said. She was not sure how they were going to get out of this one. Poor Serena.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Xander,_

_I am so sorry that I left with such short notice. I had a family emergency in Tokyo and had to get back. I will try and bring my parents back with me so you can meet them. Please don't worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Serenity_

SINCERY! Xander crumpled up the note in his hand threw it across the room. He hadn't seen his angel in over two days and now she has just vanished. He called his office in Paris.

"Danielle, it's me Xander. Please find me Serenity's address and phone number in Tokyo as soon as possible."

He slammed down the phone and sat down in the chair in the room. His hands went and rubbed his eyes as he thought about last nights dream.

"Xander." An eerie voiced called to him where he stood in the middle of a fog. It seemed like he was near an old castle. "Serenity is in danger. Don't let her out of your sight. Join me to defeat the Earth Prince. He has your future wife. Take back what is yours. Join me…."He looked out in front of him and there stood a clocked figure with a hollowed head. It reached out its hand to Xander then he disappeared.

The dream was right. Someone had taken away Serenity and he was going to find out whom.

Darien and Serenity lay in the large bed. His arms around her never wanting to let her go. Her head laid on his chest as he breathed in as if hoping to fully take in the reality of the whole situation.

"Serenity, I've missed so much. But why did you change your name to Serenity?"

"I couldn't continue being Serena anymore. I am a stronger person as Serenity and the more people know my name the easier it will be when I am Queen."

"Why didn't I transform when you did, yesterday?"

"Celestial Sailor Moon does not need you. Plus, she is very unpredictable. I try not to transform. You are lucky you are alive after the transformation yesterday."

That answer kind of hurt but he saw with his own eyes the power that she wielded. He saw the black in her eyes and the vicious gaze she gave.

"When are you going to break it off with Xander?" He said changing the subject

"Do what? If I do recall Endymion, I have not been proposed to by anyone else." She smiled in to his chest. Thunder boomed in the air. She loved making him angry.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" He tilted her head up and started in to her eyes. His eyes looked furious all she could so was laugh. This made the thunder boom again and he began to glow gold.

"Hush, Endy." She pulled herself up to meet his gaze. She kissed him gently and against his lips she said "well aren't you going to ask me to marry you?"

The moon shown back in to the room as his anger dissipated. He grabbed her hand and threw off the engagement ring that Xander had given her. It landed near the fireplace. He sat up and picked her up like a baby in his arms placing gentle kisses on her face. "Serenity Tsukino." He kissed her nose.

"Love of my life." He kissed her brow. "

Will you do me the honor." He kissed her chin.

"Of making me the happiest man in the universe." He kissed her ear.

"My agreeing to be my wife and queen?" He kissed her lips then pulled out a ring from behind her ear. A beautiful pink diamond. She smiled and kissed him.

"With my whole heart, Yes." She smiled as he placed the ring on her hand. This time the tears that welled in her eyes were only that of pure happiness.

"Good. The wedding will be in two days. Let's go to sleep." He turned off the light and laid down quickly.

"What! Darien! No!" She nudged him hard.

"Sleeping, Sere. Shh" He pulled her down next to him and held her tight until she stopped causing such a racket.

"Don't think this conversation is over, Prince of Earth."

"Shhh. I need my beauty rest. I'm getting married in two days. Go to sleep." She couldn't help but to laugh and smile. She snuggled herself closer to him and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Yes, Mom. I know. I will see you tomorrow… I love you too." Serenity finally hung up with her mother. It was not that bad of a conversation. She was lucky enough to have explained the whole ruling the Moon destiny before she went to collage. Her mother and father knew all about Darien and Serenity's past. The hard part was explaining about Xander.

He was the next phone call she was going to make. Serenity's nerves were getting the best of her. The girls were flying in later today with the Generals, she knew that they were keeping a safe distance from Xander. She walked across the beautiful blue room out to the balcony. Outside in the garden the small town was preparing for the wedding. White chairs were being lines up in rows all facing a beautiful arch of red and white roses. This was where the earth and the moon would finally be united as one.

She tapped the cell phone in her hand. Her lips pursed together tightly as she thought about making the call. Breaking off their engagement over the phone was the un-classiest thing she will ever do in her life. Warm arms came up behind her and held her tight.

"Are you okay, love?" he breathed in her sweet scent.

"I just can't call him. I don't want to break his heart. We are friends and I do love him. This is just so hard." She sighed and played with the cell phone in her hand.

He turned her around and looked in to her eyes. "Sere, we will do it together. He will understand especially since he loves you. He will want you to be happy. Plus, he is a businessman. He will understand."

"Really, you will do this with me?" She loved the prospect of Darien being with her when she told Xander.

"Anything for you my love. We are in this together. Forever." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"No, I have to do this myself. I am glad that you will stand by my side."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xander sat in front of the computer. It had taken his secretary forever to get Serenity's families number. He picked up the phone and dialed anxiously.

"Moshi, Moshi." A sweet ladies voice answered.

"Hello. This is Serenity's fiancé…" She cut him off.

"Oh, Darien. I just got off of the phone with Serenity. Don't worry we will make it for the wedding tomorrow. You are sending a plane, correct?"

Xander's hands turned to fists. _Darien._ "Uhh. That's right. I will see you tomorrow." He hung up.

"haahahahaha" An evil laugh filled the hotel room.

"Who's there?"

"I told you this would happen. Join with me to defeat the Prince of Earth." A dark hooded man floated toward him.

"What do you want? Who are you and how did you get into my hotel room?" Xander shivered at the look of the thing that floated through the room.

"I am the Dark one. Some people call me wise man. Some people call me the Dark Phantom. All that matters is that Darien or the Prince of Earth has stolen your Queen. He has brain washed her mind. You must get her back."

"Get her back? What is it exactly that you want for helping me?" Xander was a businessman. He knew there had to be a catch for helping him get Serenity back.

"You are wise. Serenity one day will be extremely powerful. You will be her husband and have a lot of influence over her. I only ask that you help… persuade her in my direction."

"How do you know this?"

"I know all. Either help me of not. Darien will use her power. He doesn't love her like you do."

Xander thought about this. "I will help you crush the Prince of Earth and then we will get my Serenity back."

Four anxious women came rushing in to Serenity's bedchambers.

"Oh, Sere, I knew this would happen. I just knew it!" Mina jumped up and down on the bed.

"Calm down Blondie. How would you know?" Raye asked with a smirk.

"Because I am the Queen of love! And now we will all get married. I will marry Malachite, Lita will marry Neph.."

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison.

"What? Please don't act like you all didn't know?" Mina said shocked allowing a smile to peak at her lips.

"Well… we hoped. But that doesn't make it true." Amy said sheepishly.

"Girls. Do you want to try on your dresses?" Serena asked trying to change the subject. She was upset. She had tried to call Xander twenty times and no answer.

"Excuse me, ladies." Nephrite entered the room. "Darien would like to see Serenity if his office. Zack will show you all to your rooms."

"Oh, course. Go ahead and find your rooms. Try on the dresses so that Ginger can finish the fitting. We will talk later." Serenity followed Nephrite to the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien sat in a chair and Malachite stood behind him. Serena took a quick seat in the chair across for the large oak desk. It was a beautiful desk; over a thousand years old like most of the items in the castle. She remembered sneaking in here one night while he was working. The desk made for a very interesting place to have a make out session. She lifted her chin pushing away the memory and examining Darien's face. Darien looked a little nervous but kept a straight face. Malachite just stood firm behind him.

"Darien, are you okay?" Serenity was a little worried.

"Sere, I don't know how to tell you this but right before Malachite left New York he found out a little bit of upsetting news. It seems that Xander has been buying up stock shares as a way to take over my company. I know that this is my personal problem but I felt that you should know the truth about Xander. When we get back I will have to fire him on account of fraud."

"My Xander? He wouldn't have. He was so nice and you two were such good friends." Serena was dumbfounded by the accusation.

Malachite finally spoke up. "Well, Darien was a much better friend that Xander. Xander always had a jealous side. We are just worried that he will take this out on you when you get back to New York. We think it is better if we keep the wedding a secret for now."

"I understand. I won't try and call him, he won't answer my phone calls anyway. I will break it off with him after the wedding. Then we can have another wedding in New York with all of your friends."

"I think that is best." Darien said. He was truly upset by Xander's actions. Yes, he had taken Serenity from him but he never really had Serenity to begin with. Xander and him were friends since collage. He gave him a job and a better position in the company than that of his own generals.

Serenity stood up and walked about the desk. She sat down in Darien's lap and put her arms around his head. "Hey, it will be alright. You will see. I am here for you and I will never leave your side."

He put his arms around her and nuzzled his head in to her neck. He was so glad that he had her. This is how it was meant to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was being served in the large dining room. The small town that surrounded the castle knew of the legend of the Terran Kingdom. It was something that they passed down from generation to generation. When the castle suddenly appeared they knew their duty. Eagerly they flooded to the castle doors and asked for jobs to serve the great Earth Family. The people of the village knew that their devoted loyalty would keep them safe from the evils that took over the Earth thousands of years before.

Mina knew everyone just kept having random memories of Terra Castle rush through their heads. As she looked around the dinner table she noticed that the girls and guys would smile randomly. Serena's parents arrived a couple hours ago and they were just dumb founded by how beautiful everything was. The outer scouts had also arrived bringing with them a full entourage of people. It was easier for them to bring guests since not many people on earth knew what a huge ordeal it was for the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth to marry. Serenity and Darien sat next to one another discussing how they would rule both territories of the Earth and Moon. Mina knew they would work it out.

Serenity looked around at her friends and family. She looked at Darien and knew this is what was meant to be. The time they had apart had only made them stronger as individuals. The best part of the whole situation was that Molly and Andrew were there. Molly would be Serenity's Maid of Honor and Andrew was Darien's best man. Melvin sat next to Molly and Rita sat next to Andrew. Both couples understood the secret. The funny part was that Molly and Melvin were planning on moving to the Moon with Serena before this had all happened. Serena had needed a military technician and since Melvin understood way more than basic military operations he was a shoe in. Molly on the other hand would be Serena's best friend and confidant. With the way that Molly was constantly targeted in Tokyo Serena felt that she may even be a reborn Lunarian.

Darien put his hand on Serenity's. Their friends and family had come together to be part of their over due union. He looked in to Serenity's eyes trying to find something that would calm his nerves. He had a feeling that something bad would happen tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity stood at the end of the aisle waiting for her music to begin. She was not nervous at all. This was her destiny to be with this man for the rest of her life. Her wedding dress was like that of Neo Queen Serenities but it was laced with diamonds and gold. Her hair had pearls adoring around her crown. She wore no veil so her angel wings could adorn her back freely.

The familiar tone rang through the garden as she proceeded down the white laid carpet to her prince.

Xander's eyes were red, literally. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Serenity was an angel with long wings and silver hair. Her white dress hugged her curves beautifully. He would marry her today. That was the plan.

Serenity reached the alter as friends and family looked on. Prince Endymion stood tall and proud as his beautiful bride reached him. He took her hands and started in to her eyes. This is what he had been dreaming of forever.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Did you really think that you could take her away from me?" Xander approached from the back aisle. His bronze hair looked wild, his eyes were red and he wore pure black armor sword in hand.

A gasp could be heard in the on looking crowd. The Senshi immediately transformed and Endymion drew his sword.

"Don't even try it!" Xander still approached but the Wise Man used his power to enhance the gravity on everyone at the wedding. No one could move and people let out cries at the painful pull. All they could do was watch.

Xander pushed Endymion out of the way. "Stupid fool. You can't take her away from me. She will marry me now. You will sit and watch and then I will kill you."

He turned to Serenity and pulled out a ring. "I found this upstairs near the fire." He picked up her hand gently and pulled off Endymion's engagement ring and placed his on instead. He turned to Endymion who was lying on the ground and dropped the ring on his face. "Pathetic"

"Marry her quickly!" Wise Man yelled from above.

"I will not marry you." Serenity said forcefully.

"Yes, you will love. Or I will kill everyone in this room."

He grabbed her arm forcefully and turned to the priest. "Marry us now" he demanded.

"LET GO OF HER!" Yelled a girls voice from the back.

A golden arrow flew through the sky and hit the Wise Man square in the chest. He fell from the sky and the gravity pull was released. Endymion quickly got up and drew his sword evoking battle with Xander. The Scouts and Generals came in and started battle with the Wise Man.

He called on three youma to come and destroy the scouts. Serenity held a force field around the civilians who attended the wedding. She was almost helpless because she couldn't protect them and fight at the same time.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION"

"WATER SERPENT WATERFALL"

"OAK EVOLUSION"

"TSUAMI EROSION"

"DEAD SCREAM"

The battle roared on as the Scots and Generals powers were released. Endymion fought Xander but he was strong than he thought he would be. "You took her from me Darien. I will kill you today"

"Don't be so sure Xander. She was never yours to begin with. She is mine!"

"When I kill you I will marry her! I will do things to her you wish you would have."

This infuriated Endymion his blows came faster and quicker knocking Xander to the ground. He was about to deliver the final blow when someone screamed NO!

A sixteen-year-old girl with pink ordangos dressed in a pink scout uniform ran to the Prince. "No! Don't I can heal him! He has been placed under Wise Man's spell."

"She lifted her hands and borrowed power from Serenity's Crystal. Her hair went from pink to silver, her eyes from red to sky blue. The power washed over Xander cleaning him from any evil power that resided in his body. He lay almost lifeless on the floor. Endymion quickly bound his hands and feet.

The Wise Man was furious! "No! NO!" His youma had been destroyed and Xander was now defeated. He brought a ball of energy to his hands and was about to release it on Endymion and the silver haired girl.

Another light arrow shot out and hit the Wise Man in the back. "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" A males voice yelled angrily.

Something told Serenity to let go of the shield and transform. As soon and she transformed and new shield appeared over the crowed. It was being held by the silver haired girl. Her arms continued to borrow the power from Celestial Sailor Moon and keep everyone safe.

Celestial Sailor Moon ran over to Endymion. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS AGAIN!" Celestial Sailor Moon seethed anger toward the floating black man.

He gave an evil laugh "Oh, Princess. Just because you defeated me in the future does not mean you defeated me in the past. I know my past and present and future. It was all part of my plan and now it is RUINED! I will kill all of you!"

Power came out of his fingertips. Prince Endymion pulled out the Golden Crystal and gave power to it. Celestial Sailor Moon pulled out her Crystal and changed in to her Queen Gown and gave her power to it. Together the gold and silver intertwined creating a great light that immediately destroyed the younger Wise Man. He didn't even see it coming. " I guess he didn't see that part of the future." Endymion smirked.

The Sailor Scouts and Generals looked over to their Prince and Princess immediately rushing to them.

A boy with black hair and baby blue eyes walked toward the group the girl with silver hair followed behind. As soon as they came with in five feet the Golden Crystal flew out of Endymion's hands in to the boys and the Silver Crystal flew out of Serenity's in to the girls.

"What is going on?" Mina whispered.

The girl giggled and the boy smirked. The black haired boy holding the Golden Crystal spoke up. "We are here to explain a few things and do what we do best. Save the world.." he gave the girl a high five.

Pluto stepped up to the children and gave them a look. The boy sighed. "Of course we will be as in direct as possible. If that is possible" He shot Pluto a look.

Serenity looked on at the girl. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran to her and held her close. "My baby' she whispered.

"What about me!" The boy exclaimed and a gasp was heard from the on looking Scouts and Generals. Endymion slowly approached Serenity and the children. He examined them closely.

The girl was a little shorter than Serenity. Her eyes were baby blue and her hair silver. She had alabaster skin and was beautiful. She reminded him of Serenity when she was sixteen, but her hair was pink before with red eyes. It changed when she used the power.

The boy was tall and well built. His eyes were also baby blue but his hair was ebony. He wore golden and black armor with a black cape lined with gold. In his hand was a golden bow and across his back were arrows that were illuminated.

"Time for explanations." Endymion demanded.

The children stood firm. They knew that demanding tone.

"Go on Rini. You can explain better than I can." The boy told the girl. Serenity stepped away from the child and went and stood at Endymion's side. The scouts drew in behind their Queen and the Generals behind their King.

"Well, mother told me to explain it this way witch was incredibly evasive but she can be very cryptic at times. We deducted the rest for ourselves. She thinks she is being funny when she makes up figure things out on our own, but this is one crazy story about two different futures. She told me that we must use the time key to go in to the past to make the lady in white marry the prince with black hair. She told me that along time ago he broke her heart but it was for the best."

"For the best?" Serenity looked at Endymion.

"Yes, for the best." Xander's voice spoke up from the back where he was bound. "I saw it all in the Wise Man's head after he changed me. There was a king with lavender hair who couldn't protect his wife. He had some how never developed his power or something. His wife lay dying inside a crystal chamber of some sort. Some how she gave him a dream to change the future so that he could save her. I guess she felt it was her fault. The Wise Man saw this plan and made some guy with white hair tell Sailor Moon that he gave the King the dreams and that he killed their daughter because he never loved her and he resented their future together."

"WHAT!" Serenity cried. She had done all of this.

"It is the truth." The boy said. " The Queen was so powerful that the King never had time to develop his own power. So when disaster hit the King was almost powerless against the evil with out her. She knew it was her fault so she told him to break them apart knowing that they would find each other again. At least that is how the bed time story goes."

"The future would have been destroyed anyway. No one would have been able to protect it and the Queen would go to Cosmos." The girl explained.

Serenity pulled away. She had seen part of the future where she was Cosmos. A being that roamed the Galaxy forever because she couldn't pass on the crystal. So much death. So much loneliness.

"I don't understand" Said Endymion. He hadn't been there during that time. He sort of understood from what Serenity had told him that day in the conference room.

"In the future that the Queen changed she would have no heir to pass on the crystal to. The daughter that she thought she lost was half Lunarian and half Terran and therefore she would never be able to control the power on her own. They made her a Pink Heart crystal but that's a different story all together. The Queen would have to watch everyone she loved die while she continued to live alone."

"So, how did it change" He asked.

The boy and the girl smirked looking at each other. "The future changed. The king developed his own powers and became as powerful as his Queen. They had twins. One a boy who was one hundred percent Terran and one a girl who was one hundred percent Lunarian."

"It makes sense. She can control the Silver Crystal and he can control the Golden Crystal. Once again bringing balance to the universe." Amy said.

"So these are our…" Endymion looked at the kids and smiled. He grabbed Serenity from the waist and held her close kissing her temple.

"Something's never change." The boy spat. "But, this won't happen unless you two get married. Plus, we have to go."

"We love you. " The girl said as her hair changed back to pink.

"WAIT!" Endymion cried. The two teens turned to them.

"About this lavender hair! Do I…"

"The boy laughed. Mom says you can thank her later for changing that." And they faded away.

"Thank Kami" Serenity and Endymion sighed together.

"Darien… I am so sorry. I didn't know that I changed the future. I didn't know that I would of held you back forever." She began to cry.

"It is okay. This is how our future is now. It is perfect because of you and your quick thinking. You had faith in me. You knew that we would be together again. That is all that matters. Now, can we get married so we can go make some twins?"

She slapped him in the rib cage. He gave out a hearty chuckle. "What about Xander?"

Darien walked over to Xander who was by the alter. "Your fired."


End file.
